My Pumps
'''"My Pumps" '''es una canción de Erickatoure Aviance. Fue utilizado por un grupo de baile en "Cathy Brings It On". Letra Come on, girls! Do you believe in pumps? 'Cause I got something to sing about And it goes something like this Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps My pumps My pu-pu-pu-pu-pumps Sometimes I wake up in the morning, don't want to get out of bed All the stress and strife of life just running through my head Then I walk over to my closet, and what do I see? Rows and rows of shiny pumps just staring back at me My pumps get me anywhere My pumps hook me up My pumps take me up so high, can never get enough My pumps don’t get in the way My pumps I'm feeling moans When I feel a five-inch heel, Lord Jesus I am home You can't bring me down 'Cause I got the shoes You can't bring me down To take away my blues You can't bring me down Don't you sit and hate You can't bring me down Just congratulate Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps Drag my a** over to that mirror Time to beat that face Just one look and I'm inspired By that leather and that lace Some paint, some powder brushes and a little time Look so soft and sweet and sassy, it just ought to be a crime My pumps get me out the door My pumps hit the street My pumps got me working to a turned out censored beat In my pumps I'm feeling sexy In my pumps I'm feeling hot The world's looking mighty rosy as I twirl and prance on by You can't bring me down 'Cause I got the shoes You can't bring me down Take away my blues You can't bring me down Don't you sit and hate You can't bring me down Just congratulate Miss thing, green is not your color So stop sipping on that hate-orade I know that I'm fierce I know that I'm fly So, b****, get out of my way Click click Click click click click Click click Click click click click Watch me while I catch a trick Swish swish swish sway B***, you can't come from my runway Click click Click click Watch me while I catch a trick Swish swish swish sway B***, you can't come from my runway My pumps Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps My pumps get me anywhere My pumps hook me up My pumps take me up so high, can never get enough My pumps don't get in the way My pumps I'm feeling moans When I feel a five-inch heel, Lord Jesus I am home Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps Pumps My pumps Pu-pumps-pumps-pumps My pumps Vídeo Galería thumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300 px Categoría:Bailes en grupo musica Categoría:Canciones usadas en cathy trae encendido Categoría:Primera Temporada